


She wakes up when I sleep to talk to ghosts like in the movies

by Peony_Broadbelt_of_Buckland



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peony_Broadbelt_of_Buckland/pseuds/Peony_Broadbelt_of_Buckland
Summary: Huit ans après la chute de Voldemort, deux jeunes professeurs prennent leurs fonctions au château de Poudlard.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Un vent frais balayait les premières feuilles tombées des arbres, les envoyant danser dans les dernières lueurs diurnes.

Hermione laissa son regard parcourir la silhouette du château qu'elle connaissait si bien.

Des années s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait pu contempler ces pierres. Et encore, les pierres en question avaient quelque peu changé. Poudlard était toujours cette école fière et majestueuse mais, pour un œil averti, Hermione était sûre que certains détails avaient dû être repensés lors de la reconstruction.

Intéressant, songea-t-elle, comme la magie pouvait tout rebâtir en quelques instants, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Triste, aussi, pensa-t-elle avec un poids sur le cœur. Car il était nécessaire de ne jamais oublier ce qui s'était déroulé en ces lieux, huit ans plus tôt. C'était une particularité du monde sorcier qu'elle n'appréciait pas tant : cette facilité à tout remettre en place, au moins sur une échelle physique. Les Moldus, eux, devaient vivre avec les cicatrices du temps et les blessures étaient bien plus longues à se refermer. Lors des deux Guerres mondiales, les villes avaient longtemps porté les stigmates de la barbarie humaine. Et c'était tant mieux car ainsi, les Hommes n'avaient pas sitôt oublié les erreurs commises.

Hermione secoua la tête, et ses boucles d'ambre en passant, comme pour évacuer ce flot de pensées.

Ce n'était pas le jour pour s'abandonner à de mornes réflexions.

Tournant la tête, elle salua le conducteur de la diligence qui l'avait déposée au pied du château. Elle ne garda que son sac à main, qu'elle accrocha en bandoulière sur son épaule, et demanda à ce que ses bagages soient emmenés au château. Elle remercia d'un sourire, remonta le col de son manteau sur sa nuque et se mit en marche, gravissant les quelques centaines de mètres qui la séparaient des hautes portes de Poudlard.

Lors de son entrée au château, Hermione fut aussitôt informée que la directrice souhaitait s'entretenir avec elle. D'un pas assuré, chaque couloir et chaque détour gravé dans sa mémoire comme s'il s'y trouvait une carte des Maraudeurs, la jeune femme parvint jusqu'au bureau de la directrice. Ce n'était plus un grand phénix de pierre qui gardait l'escalier en colimaçon mais un tableau, tout simple, représentant un chat qui dormait au sein d'un décor des plus chaleureux : une cheminée, dont l'âtre luisait d'une lueur jaune/orangée, un tapis moelleux sur des pierres aux couleurs chaudes, un fauteuil sur lequel reposait un tartan écossais et un livre, ouvert, retourné sur le bras du siège. Une théière fumait sur une petite table basse, à côté d'une tasse en porcelaine. En s'approchant davantage de la peinture, Hermione était persuadée de pouvoir entendre le feu crépiter, le chat ronronner et de pouvoir sentir la chaleur des flammes sur son visage.

\- Bonjour, Mademoiselle Granger.

Hermione bondit, surprise par la voix dans son dos. Une voix calme et assurée, comme elle l'avait toujours été. La jeune femme se retourna et un sourire timide vint prendre place sur ses lèvres.

\- Bonjour, Professeur McGonagall.

\- Voyons, ce sera Minerva désormais. Je crois vous l'avoir déjà dit lors de notre entrevue, au printemps dernier.

Hermione se sentit plus que maladroite.

\- Il faudra me laisser un peu de temps avant de pouvoir vous appeler par votre prénom, Professeur.

\- Vous n'êtes pourtant plus mon élève, ma chère Hermione, répondit le Professeur McGonagall avec un sourire qui mit en évidence les petites rides au coin de ses yeux.

\- Une fois encore, il va me falloir prendre l'habitude...

\- Cela viendra en son temps, ne vous en faites pas. Moi-même, lors de ma première année en tant qu'enseignante à Poudlard, j'ai mis quelques temps à accepter ce nouveau statut dans ce lieu qui m'avait protégée durant toute mon adolescence. Je n'avais que vingt ans, voyez-vous, lorsque j'ai été nommée Professeur de Métamorphose par le Professeur Dumbledore et...

Hermione écouta Minerva McGonagall lui raconter ses débuts d'enseignante à Poudlard dans les années soixante-dix tandis que l’Écossaise la dirigeait dans le couloir, une main ferme mais bienveillante dans le dos.

Le Professeur McGonagall était toujours cette femme mince, sévère et impartiale. Néanmoins, une certaine douceur émanait désormais de ses traits. Était-ce un changement dû à la Guerre menée contre Voldemort ou bien cette caractéristique avait-elle toujours été présente chez l'Animagus ? Hermione n'aurait su répondre. Il était stupéfiant de prendre conscience, une fois adulte, que notre vision des grandes personnes changeait invariablement. Enfant, les adultes possédaient une aura et un mystère qui semblaient se dissiper lorsque l'on grandissait soi-même. Hermione avait ressenti la même chose vis-à-vis de ses propres parents, sans réussir à savoir si ce nouveau rapport d'égalité et ce regard différent étaient une bonne chose.

Tout en échangeant quelques banalités supplémentaires – étape nécessaire afin de réchauffer les esprits encore un peu sur leur réserve, comme à chaque fois lors de retrouvailles – les deux femmes gagnèrent l'immense double porte de la Grande Salle.

Par réflexe, Hermione leva aussitôt la tête vers le plafond magique. Il renvoyait la lumière de cette fin de journée, entre crépuscule estival et début automnal, aux teintes orangées, bleu pastel et les nuages qui s'étiraient en longueur, rose bonbon, poussés par le vent. Quelques oiseaux crevaient les couleurs ça et là, traversant le plafond magique d'un bout à l'autre en battant paresseusement des ailes. Elle songea, tout en longeant la salle entre les rangées de tables encore vides à cette période de l'année, qu'elle n'y connaissait pas grand chose en matière d'oiseaux : quelques noms, comme tout le monde. Mais elle ne savait pas les reconnaître ni distinguer leur chant. Un jour, peut-être...

\- Hermione ! tonna une voix familière.

Bien qu'adulte, Hermione dut se casser le cou pour apercevoir la tête hirsute de Hagrid qui lui ouvrait grand les bras, arrivé devant elle. Le demi-géant serra la jeune femme dans ses énormes bras, lui disant combien il était heureux de la revoir et de la savoir à nouveau ici, à Poudlard.

\- Merci, Hagrid, parvint à répondre Hermione, le souffle coupé par cette chaleureuse étreinte. C'est bon de vous revoir aussi.

Et de voir des visages familiers, pensa-t-elle en découvrant les professeurs installés à la table qui leur était consacrée. Si elle reconnaissait des professeurs qu'elle avait elle-même eus en classe, comme le Professeur Flitwick, le Professeur Bibine ou le Professeur Binns (rien d'étonnant pour un fantôme), il y avait deux ou trois nouveaux visages parmi le corps enseignant. Outre les professeurs, Hermione reconnut rapidement Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire, et Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière.

\- Les élèves auront de la chance de t'avoir comme professeur d'Arithmancie, pour sûr. Bien que je ne me sois jamais trop demandé en quoi consistait l'étude de l'Arithmancie... dit Hagrid, l'air penaud.

\- Beaucoup de théorie et de diagrammes compliqués, Hagrid.

\- Pas étonnant qu'une jeune femme aussi brillante que toi succède au Professeur Vector, alors !

Hermione répondit d'un sourire, les joues rosies. Elle avait encore beaucoup de mal à s'imaginer en classe, devant des élèves, à la place de l'une des enseignantes dont elle avait reçu de précieux apprentissages des années durant.

\- Et vous, Hagrid ? Prêt pour cette nouvelle année ?

Hagrid lança un regard autour de lui et se gratta la barbe d'un air gêné.

\- Moi ? Oh, non. Bien que j'aime les animaux et les créatures en tous genres, tu le sais... (Son clin d’œil fit rire Hermione qui ne le savait que trop bien, et ce fut parfois pour son plus grand malheur.) Enseigner, c'est différent. Je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise. En tous cas, pas autant que dans mes autres rôles à Poudlard. Donc j'ai demandé au Professeur McGonagall si je pouvais revenir à mon travail de Gardien des Clés, ainsi qu'à l'entretien du parc du château et de ses alentours.

\- D'accord, Hagrid. C'est courageux de votre part de reconnaître que, en dépit de votre passion pour ce cours, vous ne vous sentiez pas à l'aise, reconnut Hermione. Mais, entre nous, vous étiez un très bon professeur.

Le demi-géant devint rouge pivoine et se tortilla péniblement sur lui-même, manifestement gêné par le compliment. Hermione eut un rire de sympathie et enchaîna en demandant à Hagrid comment allait Crockdur et si Olympe Maxime répondait toujours à leurs échanges de hiboux. Au final, alors que l'objectif de Hermione était tout son contraire, Hagrid rougit encore plus. Hermione crut comprendre, tandis qu'il bougonnait dans sa barbe, que c'était aussi l'une des raisons de sa démission du poste de Professeurs de Soins aux Créatures Magiques : Olympe et lui envisageaient un tour du Monde dès la fin de l'hiver. Mais, dans le doute, et au vu de la teinte écarlate du demi-géant, Hermione ne creusa pas davantage et hocha la tête, une main amicale posée sur l'un des avant-bras de son ami.

Le Professeur McGonagall, qui était restée en retrait jusque là, toussota et, prenant Hermione par le bras, fit les présentations de rigueur entre les enseignants qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas encore et la jeune femme. Certains étaient là en tant que professeurs depuis la fin des études de Hermione, comme le Professeur Swan, une grande jeune femme à la peau sombre, qui était responsable du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Deux choses, nota Hermione en son for intérieur : le poste n'était donc plus maudit, depuis la chute de Voldemort ; et le cours demeurait d'actualité, même si aucune vraie menace n'avait plané sur leurs têtes depuis huit ans. Un homme d'âge moyen, nommé Professeur MacTavish, partageait le cours de Métamorphose avec le Professeur McGonagall, qui avait refusé d'abandonner totalement l'enseignement malgré son titre de directrice de Poudlard. Cependant, consciente de l'aspect chronophage de son rôle et de la profonde implication qu'il demandait, l'Animagus avait accepté, au bout de deux ans de direction, de partager la moitié de son cours avec un compatriote (forcément, songea Hermione, souriant en pensant combien McGonagall demeurait attachée à ses terres natales). D'autres professeurs furent présentés à Hermione, qui leur accorda à chacun l'attention nécessaire, tandis que Minerva McGonagall leur expliquait, sèchement mais avec fierté, que cette jeune femme avait été, sans nul doute, l'élève la plus érudite que Poudlard ait jamais abrité en son sein. Cela suffit à donner à Hermione l'envie de disparaître sous les dalles du sol de la Grande Salle.

Enfin, avec un soupir d'aise, Hermione put s'installer à table et ne plus être le centre de l'attention.

\- Je ne suis pas la seule nouvelle enseignante pour cette rentrée, me semble-t-il, dit-elle au bout de quelques minutes au Professeur McGonagall. Vous ne m'avez pas présenté la personne qui va prendre la place de Hagrid, en Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

\- Effectivement. J'ai été avertie qu'il aurait un peu de retard, ce soir. Ah, mais justement, il suffisait d'en parler !

Hermione suivit le regard du Professeur McGonagall qui s'était tourné vers la porte située derrière la table des professeurs. Elle donnait sur une antichambre qui permettait aux professeurs d'aller et venir à leur table sans avoir à traverser la Grande Salle à tout bout de champ et à se mêler aux élèves. La porte s'était ouverte et un jeune homme en tenait la poignée, quittant l'antichambre pour faire son entrée dans la Grande Salle. Salué par les professeurs les plus proches de la porte, il répondait poliment, se présentant auprès de ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas.

Hermione, qui s'était saisie d'un verre d'eau avant l'arrivée de son nouveau collègue, crut s'étrangler au moment de prendre une gorgée car elle avait eu la mauvaise idée de boire et de vouloir apercevoir l'inconnu en même temps.

La taille haute, le teint clair, les cheveux proprement coupés, bien coiffés et presque aussi pâles que la Lune. Ne manquait qu'un petit sourire narquois collé au coin de ses lèvres. Pour autant, Hermione le reconnut sans aucun mal.

Et au vu de l'expression qui se peignit aussitôt sur le visage du jeune homme quand il l'aperçut elle, il était évident que Draco Malfoy avait, lui aussi, reconnu Hermione Granger.


	2. Chapter 2

Le château était un endroit calme quand les élèves ne s'y trouvaient pas. Hermione n'avait jamais connu ce lieu ainsi, contrairement à Harry qui, par exemple, avait eu l'habitude de rester à Poudlard durant les congés. Déambulant dans les couloirs, une tasse de thé à la main, la jeune femme profita de l'heure matinale pour s'octroyer une petite promenade à l'extérieur, en compagnie des arbres et de la brise. Une veste légère et un foulard suffirent à la couvrir ; l'été n'était pas encore tout à fait terminé. Portée par les sons et les odeurs de la nature, Hermione se laissa guider. C'était peut-être le bon moment pour essayer de repérer des oiseaux ! Elle entendit, au-loin, les aboiements joyeux de Crockdur. Hagrid devait être levé, lui aussi et le chien attendait son maître pour aller assouvir un besoin pressant à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Hermione nota intérieurement qu'elle passerait par la cabane du demi-géant à son retour de balade. Le fil de ses pensées vagabonda vers le choix de son ami. Choix justifié, bien sûr, si elle avait bien compris ce qu'il avait marmonné dans sa barbe drue la veille. Un tour du globe avec la remarquable Madame Maxime était un projet merveilleux et Hermione se réjouissait pour eux. Et cela semblait plus logique que de se rendre compte, au bout de presque quinze ans d'enseignement, qu'on n'était pas fait pour cela. Automatiquement, elle pensa alors à la nomination de l'ancien élève de Serpentard au poste laissé vacant par Hagrid. Quelle mouche pouvait bien avoir piqué le Professeur McGonagall pour avoir eu envie de proposer un poste comme celui-ci à Draco Malfoy ? Hermione se morigéna : elle n'avait pas à porter de jugement sur le choix de la directrice. Si elle en avait décidé ainsi, elle avait forcément de très bonnes raisons et elle, Hermione Granger, n'allait pas les remettre en question. Néanmoins... La curiosité la titillait. Si elle avait dû parier sur le futur métier de Draco Malfoy, elle aurait perdu. Si elle avait dû parier sur le cours attribué au Professeur Malfoy, elle aurait encore perdu. Les Soins aux Créatures Magiques... Hermione interrompit sa promenade pour s'asseoir sur une souche, non loin du lac, et posa le menton sur sa paume de main, le coude sur un genou. Dans son souvenir, Draco n'avait pas montré de prédisposition particulière dans ce cours. Elle se remémorait même très bien que c'était à cause de Draco si Buck, l'hippogriffe, avait été condamné à mort. Il avait insulté l'animal et avait été griffé en retour. Donc... Pourquoi ce cours ? Hermione fronça les sourcils et prit une gorgée de thé. Comme quoi, on ne connaissait pas les gens du tout. Au final, elle ne savait de Draco que ce qu'elle avait pu voir de lui durant sa scolarité à ses côtés. Bien sûr, ce qu'elle avait vu ne lui avait pas du tout plu. Il n'avait fait que la toiser, la mépriser et l'insulter au cours de leurs six années à Poudlard. Comment aurait-elle pu s'intéresser à lui ? Cela étant, ils étaient maintenant des adultes (de jeunes adultes, certes mais des adultes néanmoins) et Draco Malfoy avait fait son chemin, de son côté, et avait sans doute évolué.

Hermione se leva de sa souche, épousseta son pantalon pour le débarrasser des petits morceaux de feuilles ou de mousse qui s'étaient accrochés et, sa tasse à la main, poussée par la brise, elle se remit en route vers le château. Elle verrait bien ce que l'avenir lui réservait avec son nouveau collègue, le Professeur Malfoy. Un soupir lui échappa malgré tout. Harry et Ron n'allaient pas en croire leurs yeux quand elle leur écrirait la nouvelle !

La jeune femme fut accueillie par des effusions de joie de la part de Crockdur qui, proportionnellement, correspondait à son maître. Elle put dire adieu à son foulard que le chien, la tête posée sur ses genoux alors qu'elle-même était assise dans le fauteuil de Hagrid, mâchouillait tendrement. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait aussi envisager une lessive plus tôt que prévu quand elle sentit un filet de bave couler sur son pantalon. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de câliner le grand danois, qui en redemandait.

\- Quel âge cela lui fait-il, Hagrid ?

\- Il aura dix-huit ans cette année, répondit le demi-géant. Ce n'est plus mon bébé depuis longtemps...

Hermione sentit son ami ému à la pensée que son chien était au crépuscule de son existence.

\- Il a encore de belles années devant lui ! lança-t-elle pour tromper la tristesse de Hagrid. Il est tout jeune, voyons !

Hagrid sourit, même si ses yeux brillaient déjà.

\- Mais, au fait ! reprit Hermione avec un air espiègle. Qui va bien pouvoir s'occuper de ce gros pépère en votre absence, Hagrid ? Vous savez... Lorsque vous serez parti roucouler avec Madame Maxime, à l'autre bout de la Terre...

Hagrid reprit son masque écarlate et sembla se ratatiner sur lui-même.

\- Justement, tu fais bien d'en parler. Je me disais que... Hé bien, Crockdur te connaît et il t'aime beaucoup... Alors peut-être accepterais-tu de...

\- De ? dit Hermione, qui savait très bien où il voulait en venir mais qui se sentait d'humeur taquine.

\- De... de... Hé bien, tu sais, quoi ! De t'occuper de lui. De le prendre avec toi, même, si le Professeur McGonagall n'y voit pas d'inconvénient. Il est toujours aussi trouillard, oui, mais il te tiendra chaud si tu le laisses dormir sur ton lit ! Et il n'aime pas être tout seul... Je ne veux pas qu'il reste dans la cabane, sans moi...

Hermione se fendit d'un grand sourire.

\- Mais oui, voyons. Hagrid... Vous n'avez même pas besoin d'en faire autant. Je me serais proposée.

\- Merci, Hermione. Tu as toujours ce grand cœur que tu avais enfant.

\- Je pourrais dire la même chose de vous. Sauf que je ne vous ai pas connu enfant !

Le demi-géant se tourna vers sa cheminée, qui crépitait des dernières braises de la nuit passée, et joua avec le manche de la théière pendue à la crémaillère.

\- Mais, j'y pense, lança Hermione, toujours mutine. Pourquoi ne pas avoir proposé à Draco Malfoy de garder Crockdur en votre absence ? Après tout, il est Professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, désormais donc c'est sa spécialité, de prendre soin des animaux !

Hagrid se tourna vers Hermione. Celle-ci s'était calée au fond du fauteuil, ses pieds jouant dans le vide, tandis que Crockdur s'était installé au sol, près d'elle. Elle avait abandonné son foulard au chien qui le mâchonnait toujours avec application. Un sourire moqueur trônait sur ses lèvres.

\- Alors ça, non ! Malfoy ne touchera pas à un poil de mon Crockdur ! tonna le demi-géant, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je plaisantais ! se défendit Hermione. Depuis quand savez-vous que c'est lui qui prend votre place ?

\- Hé bien... réfléchit Hagrid, calmé. Depuis le printemps, je dirais. J'avais annoncé mon projet de voyage au Professeur McGonagall à Noël dernier. Il y avait cette soirée, pour Noël, tu vois et Olympe était là et nous avions cette idée en tête depuis des années... Donc on s'est lancés. Le Professeur McGonagall a vu plusieurs sorciers, maintenant que j'y pense, pour reprendre ce cours.

\- Vous ne savez pas pourquoi son choix s'est porté sur Draco Malfoy ?

\- Aucune idée, non. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est un choix bien étrange mais bon... D'un autre côté, il n'est pas responsable du gamin qu'il était. Son père ne l'a pas aidé... Et puis, de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis le temps où ce n'était qu'un petit...

Hagrid sembla chercher le terme adéquat.

\- Prétentieux ? Morveux ? Pédant ? l'aida Hermione, son petit sourire toujours aux lèvres.

\- Oui, un peu de tout ça, si tu veux.

Hagrid eut un rire bref, semblable à un coup de tonnerre lointain. Si Hermione n'avait pas été aussi habituée au demi-géant, elle aurait sursauté dans son fauteuil.

Avec un soupir, son sourire envolé, la jeune femme s'extirpa du siège et tapota affectueusement le crâne de Crockdur en se relevant.

\- Je vous laisse, Hagrid. Je dois aller m'installer : je n'ai pas encore défait mes bagages.

Elle s'empara de sa tasse de thé vide, posée sur la table et, une main sur le bras de Hagrid, salua son ami avant de quitter sa cabane.

En remontant tranquillement vers le château, elle reconnut, au loin, la chevelure de Draco Malfoy. On ne pouvait pas le manquer : sa silhouette longue, élancée, et ces cheveux d'une couleur lunaire, presque aveuglante selon la lumière qui l'éclairait. Le jeune homme descendait vers le lac d'un pas rapide, voire sportif, les mains enfoncées dans les poches d'un long manteau noir et le col remonté sur son menton. À cette distance, Hermione ne pouvait déchiffrer l'expression sur son visage et se demanda, avec curiosité, s'il faisait une simple promenade matinale, comme elle, ou si de sombres desseins habitaient son esprit...

La jeune femme secoua la tête et soupira. Elle était vraiment têtue. Il lui fallait accepter qu'elle ne connaissait plus Draco Malfoy et qu'aujourd'hui, tous deux étaient des adultes.

Elle ne pouvait plus le considérer comme un enfant prétentieux, morveux et pédant.

Toutefois, songea Hermione en haussant les sourcils, reprenant sa route tandis qu'un petit point blond s'éloignait dans la direction opposée, il n'avait pas daigné lui adresser la parole, la veille. Il s'était assis à bonne distance d'elle, à table, ne l'avait pas regardée et avait passé le dîner à converser avec son voisin de table, l'actuel professeur de Potions. Donc, l'un dans l'autre, le petit garçon pédant était peut-être devenu un adulte tout aussi pédant... Cela restait à vérifier. Et Hermione savait qu'elle avait au moins toute une année pour ce faire.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione se demanda où s'était sauvé le temps. Il avait filé, fui, volé depuis la rentrée des classes. La jeune femme s'était sentie emportée dans un tourbillon de capes noires, de baguettes et d'écharpes bicolores : cinq semaines venaient de passer comme ça, en un coup de vent. Elle avait fait connaissance avec les élèves, avait rapidement mémorisé leurs visages et leurs prénoms, pour la plupart. Elle avait ressenti une légère panique à la veille de la rentrée, ainsi que durant les premiers jours, doutant soudain de ses capacités à promulguer un enseignement de qualité et craignant une gestion de groupe catastrophique. Au final, ces peurs, qui l'avaient parfois réveillée en plein milieu de la nuit, s'étaient dissipées et elle avait commencé à se sentir plus à l'aise au bout de la troisième semaine de classe. La préparation des cours d'Arithmancie était très prenante. Même si elle maîtrisait à la perfection, selon elle, les bases et les règles, il lui tenait à cœur de proposer des cours de qualité, riches en contenu et ludiques. De fait, le temps lui était compté et il filait, encore et toujours... En dépit de ses préparations anticipées durant les vacances d'été, Hermione se sentait encore un peu en retard, pas tout à fait prête : elle aurait pu faire mieux, bien mieux. Harry Potter aurait ri s'il avait entendu cette remarque : il lui répétait encore, après toutes ces années, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas confiance en elle malgré ce regard dédaigneux et cet air assuré. La jeune femme jeta un œil vers son réveil (typiquement Moldu, avec des aiguilles et une sonnerie dont le bip lui donnait envie de l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la chambre d'un coup de baguette) : 6 heures 30. Elle soupira, se retourna dans son lit et jeta un œil à la fenêtre. Octobre était arrivé depuis quelques jours et l'automne avait affirmé sa présence dans l'air. Les matins étaient frais, ensoleillés, parfois un peu pluvieux, le vent jouait plus ou moins tranquillement avec les feuilles mortes, toujours plus nombreuses. On était samedi et Hermione était incapable de garder les yeux fermés. Sa journée s'annonçait, dans sa tête encore un peu habitée par les brumes du sommeil, comme les samedis précédents : chargée de travail, entre les corrections de travaux d'élèves et les préparations des séances à venir. Hermione mettait néanmoins un point d'honneur à s'octroyer des dimanches de repos. En général, elle partait se promener autour du château ou bien lisait, installée dans la Grande Salle, la bibliothèque (avec l'impression d'avoir à nouveau douze ans) ou directement dans sa chambre, étalée sur son lit. Elle était par moments tentée de rester la journée entière en pyjama mais craignait trop que Minerva ait un soudain besoin d'elle et la fasse quérir : de quoi aurait-elle l'air en ouvrant sa porte de chambre à l'illustre Professeur McGonagall, vêtue en tout et pour tout de son pyjama et de ses chaussettes ? Songeant aux enseignants du château, la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'au fil de ces semaines, à avoir eu la tête ainsi dans le guidon, elle n'avait pas accordé un seul instant à ses collègues. Elle se demandait à quoi eux pouvaient occuper leurs week-ends. Quittaient-ils le château pour un village environnant ? Certains vivaient-ils non loin de là ? Enfant comme adolescente, elle ne s'était jamais posée la question de la vie privée des enseignants de Poudlard. À dire vrai, l'adulte qu'elle était ne s'était jamais posée cette question avant ce matin. Pourtant, il était amusant et intriguant d'imaginer le quotidien des professeurs hors-temps scolaire. Lorsqu'elle était étudiante au château, elle croisait certains professeurs dans le bâtiment, le samedi ou le dimanche : à la bibliothèque, en promenade dans les extérieurs ou encore dans les gradins du terrain de Quidditch lors des matchs et même parfois à l'occasion des entraînements. Mais, en effet, il était étonnant, voire perturbant de concevoir l'enseignant, cet être doté d'une aura presque surnaturelle, menant une vie faite d'une routine bien peu spectaculaire une fois la classe terminée. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de supermarché à côté de Poudlard, songea Hermione en repoussant la couette de ses pieds. Les premières années auraient eu le cœur brisé de découvrir leur enseignant préféré en train d'acheter du dentifrice ou de la pâtée pour chat.

La jeune femme se prépara en prenant son temps et rassembla les affaires nécessaires pour aller travailler à la bibliothèque. C'était, à son sens, le meilleur endroit pour travailler et ce depuis la première fois où elle y avait posé le pied. Elle n'aurait su faire fonctionner au mieux ses méninges ailleurs que là-bas. L'endroit restait à ses yeux aussi sacré qu'une église pour les croyants et rien que pour ces moments privilégiés, elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir accepté la proposition de Minerva.

Après un rapide petit-déjeuner (où elle discuta enchantements avec le Professeur Swan autour d'un thé et d'une part de cake au potimarron), Hermione quitta la Grande Salle pour gagner la bibliothèque, quatre étages plus haut, son sac accroché à l'épaule. Elle salua Irma Pince, échangeant quelques politesses avec elle (« un temps merveilleux pour la saison », et « les premières années sont d'une impolitesse rude pour certains », « que devient cette génération ? », « de mon temps... ») et se hâta d'aller gagner son coin préféré : une table en bois, assez grande pour y accueillir quatre personnes, éclairée par une lampe ancienne, alimentée par la magie, bien entendu, et en partie masquée par plusieurs hautes rangées de livres épais, anciens, et très peu empruntés. Elle s'y savait en paix, cachée du reste du monde sorcier et à l'abri des questions des troisièmes années encore un peu stressés par leurs résultats aux futurs tests (à partir de la quatrième année, l'Arithmancie les passionnait beaucoup moins, dès lors qu'ils se rendaient compte que leur camarade de classe autrefois snobé ou juste bon pour rigoler était soudainement devenu physiquement intéressant au retour des vacances d'été...). Plongée dans ses pensées, le souvenir un peu vague de Viktor Krum l'emmenant au bal de Noël au cours de la quatrième année, Hermione s'immobilisa soudain, emportée par le poids de son sac qui, lui, n'avait pas pensé à s'arrêter. Si brusquement emportée par le poids de son sac si lourd qu'elle trébucha en avant et tomba. Et se releva aussitôt, les joues en feu, les yeux baissés vers le sol. Il fallait forcément qu'elle tombe maintenant, ici, devant lui...

\- Bonjour, lança la voix amusée de Draco Malfoy, ses yeux d'argent posés sur la jeune femme et une main sur la page qu'il venait de quitter du regard.

\- Bonjour, répondit Hermione, saisie par la désagréable impression d'être de retour en quatrième année.

\- Tu ne t'es pas fait mal, au moins ?

\- Non... C'est mon sac... (« Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire ? » râla une voix adolescente dans sa tête. Sa voix, comprit-elle.)

\- Qui s'est fait mal ? (Hermione entendit son sourire dans sa voix, encore trop embarrassée pour lever les yeux.)

\- Mon sac est lourd et il m'a emportée.

\- Il va donc falloir songer à manger davantage à table s'il faut te remplumer un peu ou bien envisager de moins remplir ton cartable, la taquina Draco, ébauchant un sourire qu'Hermione aurait pu qualifier de doux si elle avait seulement relevé la tête.

Reprenant son souffle et s'armant de courage (« Mais pourquoi aurais-je besoin de courage de toute façon ? Je n'ai pas dix ans et ce n'est que Draco Malfoy. Flûte. »), Hermione redressa le menton et son regard croisa celui du Professeur des Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demanda-t-elle en s'installant en face de lui. Elle se félicita intérieurement d'avoir calmé l'adolescente méprisante au fond d'elle qui avait envie de demander à Draco Malfoy ce qu'il faisait assis à SA table à ELLE, dans son coin privé.

Draco releva le livre afin de lui en montrer la couverture. « Moi, le Magicien ».

\- Gilderoy Lockhart ? dit Hermione, un sourcil arqué et l'esquisse d'un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- On m'a appris à ne critiquer que ce que l'on connaît. Il n'est jamais trop tard. Et c'est une bonne lecture de week-end.

\- J'avais douze ans quand je l'ai lu, répliqua Hermione sans y penser. Je crois que je ne sais même plus ce qu'il raconte... Puisque tout n'était qu'un mensonge, au final...

\- Non ? lança Draco, l'air faussement surpris.

Hermione, prise au jeu, hocha la tête, la moue déçue. Draco lui retourna un sourire. Et l'adolescente, qu'Hermione avait rangée dans un coin de sa cervelle, refit aussitôt son apparition. (« On pactise avec l'ennemi ? Si Harry et Ron étaient là ! Tu te rends compte ? On parle de Draco Malfoy. Qui vient de te sourire. Et qui t'a quand même traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe, en plus de toutes les autres crasses qu'il a pu faire pendant six ans ! »)

\- Oh mais la ferme ! gronda Hermione, les sourcils froncés.

Draco, qui avait repris sa lecture, redressa la tête.

\- Pardon ?

Une fois de plus, Hermione sentit le feu lui monter aux joues. Une injonction des moins élégantes lui traversa l'esprit.

\- Non, ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais...

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d’œil autour de lui, l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres.

\- A qui, dans ce cas ? Je ne vois personne d'autre que nous, pour le moment.

\- Personne. Rien.

Et ce fut tout ce que répondit Hermione, bien incapable de justifier son comportement étrange. Draco, perplexe et néanmoins amusé, fixa la jeune femme durant quelques secondes supplémentaires, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Hermione, elle, s'était replongée dans son sac, sortant plumes, livres et parchemins à corriger.

Chacun reprit ensuite ses occupations et la matinée passa ainsi, dans un calme absolu, seulement troublé par le bruit des pages que tournait Draco et par le griffonnement de la plume d'Hermione sur les parchemins.

L'heure du déjeuner approchant, Draco referma son livre et le posa sur la table.

\- Je descends manger. Tu me suis ?

Hermione, perdue depuis un moment dans ses corrections et ses préparations, sembla soudain se réveiller. Elle avait presque oublié la présence de l'ancien Serpentard tant il s'était montré discret au cours de sa lecture. Toute cette scène était bizarre. Irréelle. Elle discutait avec Draco Malfoy... Comme si tous deux avaient été d'anciens amis.

\- Non, merci. Je compte terminer ce que j'ai entamé d'abord. Je risque de sauter le déjeuner ou bien je dînerai plus tôt. (« Tu te calmes, le moulin à paroles ? Il t'a juste proposé de le suivre, il ne t'a pas demandé de lui raconter ta vie. »)

\- D'accord. À plus tard, dans ce cas.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Draco se leva, remit sa chaise en place, s'empara de son livre et s'éloigna d'un pas tranquille. Hermione l'entendit, quelques instants plus tard, souhaiter un bon week-end à Irma Pince.

Bizarre... songea à nouveau Hermione. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle avait imaginé sa première conversation d'adulte à adulte avec Draco Malfoy. En vérité, elle n'avait jamais imaginé ce moment car ça ne lui avait jamais semblé très important. Jusqu'à ce matin, Draco appartenait à un souvenir de son passé d'étudiante. Il avait été ce garçon désagréable, prétentieux, égoïste et insultant. Une fois Poudlard quitté, elle l'avait oublié, pour ainsi dire. Et pourtant, cette matinée et ces échanges réveillaient quelque chose en elle. Elle ne pouvait pas le nommer, et n'avait pas forcément envie d'y réfléchir pour le moment. Mais, dans tous les cas, ce retour inattendu de Draco Malfoy dans son paysage ne la laissait pas indifférente.

Hermione soupira, la plume toujours en suspens dans sa main.

Bizarre... C'était le mot.


End file.
